


The best medicine

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: You have a fever but there’s no better medicine than cuddles with a frost giant
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 56
Collections: Loki smoll stories





	The best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: I want to send you a drabble idea to support you but I am having the hardest time coming up with a request! An idea that I like that I don’t see a lot of stories of is reader has a bad fever and Loki comforts with his cool skin. Hopefully you can kick this writers block!
> 
> A/N: Thank you for giving me this idea! You’re too kind nony :) Writing those drabbles really helps me with my lack of motivation.

Loki knocked at your door at 6 PM like he has been doing every Saturday for the last 6 months. It was supposed to be your movie night, but you texted him a few minutes ago that you weren’t feeling well. Loki considered you his friend and so they decided to help you with whatever was going on. 

He knocked again but you were still nowhere to be seen. Remembering where you kept a spare key, the god finally managed to get inside. They called your name but there was no response. It was time to panic. But before the trickster could even begin their search for you, they noticed your sleeping figure covered in blankets on the couch. 

He kneeled beside you and gently shook your body to wake you up. When your eyes fluttered open, you gasped and flinched. 

“It’s just me,” Loki whispered. “Are you okay? You don’t usually take naps.” 

“I’m not feeling good right now,” you explained and hugged the blanket closer to your body. You felt like dying. Your head felt like it was about to explode any second. Your body was too warm which made you sweat even worse than during your workout sessions with Natasha.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Loki asked, concerned. They put your hair behind your ear and touched your forehead. “You are burning up, love.” his hands wandered to your cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb. You almost moaned when you felt his cold hands. 

“Yeah, it’s just a fever.” you explained and nuzzled your face into Loki’s palm. “You’re so beautifully cold.” you mumbled. You didn’t see it, but Loki blushed like stupid at that statement. 

“Do you think it could help?” the god asked, and you could feel their lips on your forehead. If your face hasn’t been hot before, it definitely was now. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I could help you cool down a bit,” he said, almost embarrassed. “I’m a frost giant, you know. Our bodies are naturally colder than Asgardians’ or Midgardians’.” 

“I mean, if you don’t mind, we could-” you bit your lip and looked at Loki. “we could cuddle?” 

Your friend smiled and motioned you to move and make more room for them on the couch. You held the blanket so he could get under it. Before he joined you, Loki went to the kitchen and brought you some water. 

“I heard that Midgardians lose a lot of water when they’re sick.” the god stated as the two of you made yourselves more comfortable. You felt quite awkward and had no idea how to lay down without touching Loki too much, but they put their hands around you and laid your head on his shoulder. He caressed your face again and you couldn’t get enough of this sensation. But you needed more. Closing your eyes, you hugged Loki tighter, hoping to somehow find the source of his coolness and cling to that. The god figured out what you were trying to accomplish and decided to go out of their comfort zone this one time. 

As he changed his form to Jotun his body became bigger and even colder than before. 

“You’re gonna make an amazing cuddle buddy during the summer.” you whispered half awake. Loki chuckled and started playing with your hair. “And you’re blue,” you added. “a perfect icicle.” 

“Is that all I am to you now?” your friend pretended to be hurt but you saw how hard he tried not to smile. “A mere icicle….. I used to be a prince, you know, a fearless warrior and the heir of the Asgardian throne.” 

“Whatever you say Mr Ice Cube.” 

“But seriously,” the god touched your forehead again. “Are you feeling any better?” 

“I am, Loki.” you pulled away to have a better look at the trickster. “Thank you.” you said and kissed his cheek. 

Loki always managed to make you feel better. 


End file.
